Slice of Life - NATURALLY
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - TaeKook/Vkook] Jungkook paham betul bahwa Taehyung bukan lagi siapa-siapa. Tapi di saat seperti ini, ketika dirinya tengah diinterogasi, terbawa emosi, dan terus-terusan dipelototi seorang polisi, entah mengapa nama pria itu adalah yang pertama melintas di benaknya. AU. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Oneshot.


BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook yakin dirinya tidak mabuk, yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika dia hanya sempat meneguk segelas kecil vodka, sebelum keluar dari bar dan mengayunkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga pada masing-masing hidung milik empat pemuda yang menabrak bahunya di tengah jalan. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja menyenggol bahu Jungkook dan mencuri kesempatan meremas pantatnya. Bangsat.

Jungkook juga yakin dirinya tak sampai merogoh pisau lipat di kantong celana, sadar jika dia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan benda tajam sejak bekas pacarnya yang seorang dokter mengancam akan memangkas jatah keripik kentang di lemari makan—dan Jungkook tak mempunyai pilihan selain mengepalkan tangan, mengangkat kaki ke udara, mengalihkan perhatian dengan sebuah tendangan kosong, kemudian mendaratkan pukulannya di perut, dada, hidung, dan mematahkan beberapa rusuk. Guru beladirinya pernah berkata jika kemampuan seperti itu tak pantas digunakan untuk hal-hal buruk. Tapi daripada babak belur, Jungkook lebih memilih menghajar pemuda-pemuda itu dan membiarkan mereka tergeletak di tanah meski akhirnya dia harus berontak brutal dalam cengkeraman sepasang petugas patroli. Termasuk meludah dan menyumpah-nyumpah ke segala arah. Terkutuklah siapapun yang menelepon polisi.

Dan sekarang, dia sungguh berminat memotret isi kantor tersebut serta menyebarkan fotonya lewat jejaring sosial, lengkap bersama kalimat dalam huruf kapital berukuran maksimal. RUANGAN KEPALA POLISI DI DAEGU PUNYA PAJANGAN BONEKA KELINCI.

"Aku cuma membela diri!"

Polisi di depannya memainkan bolpoin di atas meja sembari berdecak dan mendengungkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'anak muda jaman sekarang'_ dan menyuruh Jungkook menjalani tes urin. Sukses membuat pemuda bermata besar itu mengerenyit tak terima, "Aku menolak! Tolong ya, pak polisi! Aku cuma minum sedikit, memangnya ada yang salah? Lagipula usiaku sudah mencukupi untuk masuk kesana kan? Benar tidak?"

Polisi itu hanya mengangguk-angguk acuh dan tetap sibuk menulis.

"Aku mau pulang," Jungkook meraih kotak kecil di tepi meja kemudian mengaduk-aduk isinya sambil mengerutkan kening. Taehyung pernah membuatnya berjanji untuk berhenti merokok, kecuali saat Jungkook mulai melempar benda-benda di dapur sebagai pelampiasan stres atau ketika dirinya nyaris meremukkan permukaan dinding akibat tumpukan tugas kuliah yang tak habis-habis. Dan oke, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku bahwa suasana hati Jungkook sedang tidak bagus. Lagipula selama Taehyung tidak tahu, dia akan aman.

"Bisa tenang sedikit?" polisi itu menjulurkan tangan dan mengambil kotak tersebut dari jari-jari Jungkook, "Apa kau butuh sesuatu dari sini?"

"Rokok."

"Apa?"

 **"Rokok!"**

Kerut aneh di kening polisi itu membuat Jungkook ingin melempar sepatunya sambil merutuk. Baiklah, banyak orang berkata bila dia memiliki wajah cantik, senyum yang manis, atau sebutan lain yang sepertinya mampu membuat cuping telinga Jungkook berdarah-darah. Tapi demi Tuhan, dia bukanlah anak perempuan atau gadis sekolah menengah dengan potongan rambut menyerupai grup idola yang sedang digandrungi. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, lengan kokohnya sanggup membanting meja dan sofa tanpa susah payah. Juga sekedar mengingatkan, usianya akan menginjak dua puluh satu pekan depan. Serius. Persetan dengan tes urin, pendeteksi alkohol, atau apalah itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mabuk! Lihat! Lihat! Aku bahkan masih mampu bergerak dengan baik!" Jungkook menyilangkan kaki seraya mengibas lengannya seperti mengusir lalat. Seorang polisi lain melangkah masuk membawa beberapa lembar laporan, menggeleng sekilas dan dada Jungkook membusung puas, tampak ingin berseru _'benar kan? Sekarang berlututlah di bawah kakiku.'_ Namun polisi pertama kembali berujar ketus dan bersikeras memaksanya duduk di tempat semula.

"Kau berkelahi, anak muda," secarik kertas tersodor bersama pensil tumpul, "Berikan nomor yang bisa kuhubungi untuk memberitahu kejadian hari ini. Kau masih punya orangtua?"

Bahu Jungkook berkedik acuh. Terserah. Berseteru dengan polisi bukan hal langka.

Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung.

.

* * *

.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku," sergah Jungkook begitu Taehyung menyerbu masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan berhasil membuat dua anggota polisi terlonjak heran. Rambut berantakan, kemeja kusut, dasi terburai, jas digenggam seadanya. Pria itu membungkuk sejenak ke arah petugas di balik meja, memperkenalkan diri, memberikan kartu namanya, lalu mengikuti prosedur jaminan sembari menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan ' _sebaiknya kau diam di sana dan jangan bicara._ ' Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus sebal dan menghisap rokok gratisnya dengan santai.

Polisi itu menerangkan kronologi laporan di tempat kejadian pada Taehyung yang tampak tak sabar. Raut tampannya seperti siap meledak kapan saja dan Jungkook beringsut memindahkan kursi agar kepalan tangan pria itu tak lantas menjangkau pelipisnya.

Selang tiga puluh menit mengamati mereka berdiskusi bak adegan drama kriminal di televisi, Jungkook akhirnya melihat Taehyung menegakkan tubuh. Polisi yang menahannya beralih menepuk bahu pria itu dengan seringai prihatin selagi pandangannya bergeser pada Jungkook. Penuh isyarat. Taehyung mengangguk sesaat, menyalami polisi tersebut, dan berbalik badan tanpa ekspresi. Mata merah dan marah.

Kepala Taehyung berkedik ke arah pintu, menyuruhnya mengikuti dan berjalan mendahului. Jungkook berdiri, menginjak puntung dengan solnya sebelum turut melangkah pergi.

Dini hari, dan udaranya menusuk tulang. Bulu kuduknya meremang ngilu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _hyung_."

Taehyung tak segera membalas, kakinya terus bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa, membuka pintu mobil, lalu bergeming di kursi kemudi. Jungkook menyusul di sebelahnya dan duduk tanpa dosa.

"Apa aku akan diantar pulang?"

Hening

"Gantungan kuncinya baru ya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Parfum mobilnya juga enak, merek apa?"

Alis Taehyung berkedut.

"Dingin ya?"

 **BUGH!**

Taehyung menghantam setir, "Kau!"

Pemuda di sampingnya mengerjap kaku, berusaha terlihat polos walau rasanya sulit, "Ya?"

"Seenaknya menghilang begitu lama tanpa memberi kabar dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah menyuruhku memberi jaminan?" sergah Taehyung menggelegar, "Kau satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil membuatku frustasi selama setahun terakhir dengan alamat yang tak bisa dilacak dan terima kasih banyak sudah membangunkanku di tengah jam istirahat karena harus menyetir ke kantor polisi setelah operasi besar semalam suntuk sampai kepalaku hampir pecah, dan—astaga! Kenapa aku masih melindungi makhluk ini?"

"Uh, yah," Jungkook mengulum lidah canggung, dahinya digaruk-garuk, "Karena?"

"Tutup mulut."

"Atau?"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Oke, oke, damai."

.

* * *

.

Mobil Taehyung melaju seperti daun tertiup angin. Lepas. Meluncur di jalanan yang lengang. Tidak, pria itu tak membawa Jungkook balik kucing ke Busan, bukan pulang ke apartemennya, bukan pula ke rumah Taehyung. Cukup menarik sebab Jungkook sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk tentang kemana mereka akan pergi, setidaknya pada menit-menit pertama.

Hingga hitungan menit berubah menjadi jam, mobil tersebut tetap melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan Jungkook mulai terserang kantuk. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi. Taehyung harusnya tahu bahwa ini bukan hari Minggu dan Jungkook harus ada di kelas filsafat pukul sembilan. Dia mencoba berbisik tadi, namun pria itu tetap bungkam. Melirik pun tidak.

Pukul setengah lima—akhirnya, batin Jungkook riang sewaktu Taehyung memarkir mobilnya di tengah lapangan kosong yang penuh rerumputan dan ilalang. Membuka pintu, Jungkook menikmati udara segar pertamanya usai berjam-jam terperangkap dalam kendaraan. Lengannya direntangkan, menengadah, dan menghirup napas panjang penuh kelegaan. Wangi embun yang menguar seolah memberinya nyawa kedua setelah semalaman mendekam di ruangan pengap penuh tatap curiga dan pertanyaan tak masuk akal.

Jujur, anginnya cukup dingin. Tapi hei, sejak awal Jungkook hanya berniat singgah di bar dan berpakaian sewajarnya. Kaus lengan pendek, jins, tanpa tambahan berarti. Diliriknya Taehyung yang menyambar jas dari bangku penumpang dan merentangkannya di udara. Jungkook sedikit berharap pria itu akan meminjami benda tersebut dan berlaku jantan meski pada seorang mantan. Tapi tidak. Bahkan tanpa menoleh, Taehyung melewatinya dan bergerak menapaki tanjakan.

"Ayo cepat."

Jungkook melengos hambar dan mengekor di belakang.

Selalu begini. Dan ya, Taehyung marah. Jungkook hapal betul perangai sosok yang gemar mengingatkan tentang jarak lima tahun diantara mereka itu. Terutama bila sedang memendam kesal. Tak pernah banyak bicara, tak pernah memberinya terlalu banyak nasehat atau ceramah agar lebih bertanggung jawab, juga tak lantas menyerang dengan kata-kata bijak seperti layaknya pria dewasa mengatur tingkah bocah yang bertingkah seenaknya. Taehyung lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Jungkook menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Alih-alih memaksanya pulang, Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke sebuah hamparan lain tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya berhenti. Semak, dandelion, krisan liar, dan lautan hijau segar terbentang sepanjang pandangan. Tersisir oleh angin, dibalut kilatan embun dengan harum dedaunan. Taehyung berdiri memunggungi, menghadap seberang layaknya menanti matahari. Jungkook sibuk berjingkat di belakang sembari agak berkedik, bahunya gemetar.

Sekali, dua kali.

"Haiisshh..." Taehyung mendesis seraya menanggalkan luaran dalam satu gerakan. Jungkook berjengit kala pria itu menyampirkan jas di bahunya dan mengusap lengan atas Jungkook naik turun. Keduanya mematung beberapa saat, tak bicara maupun menyapa. Jungkook menyentuh rerumputan memakai ujung sepatunya hati-hati, terlalu ngeri bahkan untuk membuka mulut. Dalam situasi seperti ini, satu kalimat saja sudah cukup menaikkan temperamen Taehyung yang sejatinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun dan Jungkook belum mau disuruh jalan kaki.

Sepasang telapak besar yang mengusap lengannya berangsur merengkuh, meremas pelan bahu Jungkook dan beringsut mendekapnya dari belakang. Taehyung mendesis lirih, suara beratnya terbenam di helaian rambut pemuda itu.

"Waktu polisi itu menelepon, aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Kau tahu? Dari polisi. Sekali lagi, dari polisi, dan mereka menyebut namamu. Pikiranku langsung berpencar kemana-mana dan aku hampir meloncat keluar jendela kalau mereka tak segera menjelaskan. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Kalau kau hilang? Kalau kau sekarat dan hampir mati di ruang operasi seperti waktu pertama kita bertemu? Menurutmu aku harus berbuat apa, Jeon Jungkook? Kembali tidur lalu menjemputmu keesokan hari sambil tertawa-tawa dan berkata tidak ada masalah? Hah?"

"Uh..." Jungkook menunduk seraya mengalihkan matanya ke gundukan krisan di sebelah kaki Taehyung, tak begitu mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan. Sebagai gantinya, dia meletakkan telapak tangan di atas pergelangan pria itu dan menggenggamnya perlahan, "Maaf."

"Maaf?" ulang Taehyung sinis, "Jangan melempar taruhan. Itu tak cukup membuktikan kalau kau tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Aku janji."

"Serius?"

"Un."

Taehyung melengos, "Seperti janji kalau kau tidak akan merokok lagi?"

 _Sial._ "Eer, soal itu..."

Desah napas di belakang kepalanya mulai terasa menggelitik leher, kali ini lengan Taehyung beringsut melingkari pinggang dan mendekap lebih erat. Jungkook menoleh, bermaksud mengajukan protes karena mendadak terkurung, namun pria itu terlanjur menciumnya sebelum Jungkook sempat membuka mulut.

Sedikit kasar, mungkin. Tapi Jungkook tak pernah ingin mengeluh untuk yang satu ini. Hanya dirinya, Taehyung, dan bibir mereka yang berpagutan. Jungkook mengepalkan tangan diantara helai rambut Taehyung, menggerut tengkuknya, mengerang perlahan saat lidah mereka bertemu. Dia tak menghitung kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman, terakhir kali mereka memiliki waktu untuk berdua dan berdiri berhimpitan. Jungkook tak tahu apakah karena sifat bengalnya yang terlampau acuh atau pekerjaan Taehyung yang terlalu banyak menyita waktu. Pun menolak disadarkan bahwa mereka tak lagi menjalin sebuah hubungan. Dia tak ingin tahu. Tidak sekarang. Wangi tubuh Taehyung, pelukan Taehyung, sentuhan Taehyung, juga gumam rendahnya yang dirindukan Jungkook lebih dari apapun. Dan rasanya luar biasa.

Ketika akhirnya Jungkook menjauh dengan pipi bersemu serta leher yang nyaris kebas, tawa Taehyung menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat. Diputarnya bahu Jungkook hingga berhadapan dan menempelkan kening mereka sembari mengatur napas. Binar ceria Jungkook, senyum menawannya, kaitan jarinya, semua masih terasa sama. Taehyung memejamkan mata, mengucapkan selamat pagi pada jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang, memulihkan hasrat yang pernah dipendamnya jauh-jauh usai pertengkaran bodoh setahun lalu. Telapak tangannya menangkup pipi pemuda itu dengan sayang. Jungkook terbahak sementara Taehyung terkekeh samar.

"Harusnya kita berciuman dalam posisi begini."

"Siapa yang tadi terburu-buru?" Jungkook mendengus gusar, lengannya terjulur menyentuh wajah Taehyung. Urung menyeka saat mata kecoklatan itu memandangnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook meringis kecil. Dirabanya dagu Taehyung perlahan, menikmati garis mulut yang lembut, membiarkan ujung jarinya dikecup bergantian, meresapi sensasi yang membuatnya ingin berkata _'selamat datang kembali.'_

"Maafkan aku."

Mata pria itu meredup, merapatkan pegangan dan mendaratkan bibirnya di punggung tangan Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Taehyung, "Sangat _._ "

"Aku tahu," Jungkook menghela napas seraya mendongak ragu. Tiga ratus enam puluh hari menata hati, membiasakan diri terbangun tanpa menyapa sisi ranjang sebelah kiri, mencoba berkutat menyibukkan diri dan berlari sejauh mungkin agar seluruh kenangannya menghilang seiring berganti malam. Tapi wujud dan aroma yang menyelimuti tiap mimpinya bersikeras memaksa Jungkook agar tetap tinggal, menyimpan rapi memori-memori yang menolak terlupakan, dan memberitahu bila waktu masih memberinya kesempatan.

Mata Taehyung berpendar penuh harap dan Jungkook sadar bahwa dia tak perlu berusaha untuk menghindar lebih lama.

Menunduk, digerutnya jemari pria itu sambil bergumam pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa aku masih bisa kembali?"

Dan Taehyung pun menciumnya sekali lagi.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
